dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Changeling Race Guide
Form 2 Form 2 is the basic changeling form , it provides a moderate increase in powerlevel and ki, and a small increase in combat stats, though it is indiscernable exactly what the changeling specializes in at this point.Form 2 involves an increased musculature and a more bovine appearance as well as increased stature.Both cooler and freiza have this form Form 3 Form 3 is a more specializes changeling form, it showcases the changelings potential as a ki race with a substantial ki increase.Strength and speed increase by a small amount, but parting ways with Form 2, speed gains a considerable multiplier, effectively making the changeling much faster than other races at this level, barring saiyans.Form 3 further increases the changelings stature(almost completely using up the pixel box), and adopts more mollusk like characteristics, as well as a great increase in musculature, even compared to the second form.Both cooler and freiza have this form Form 4 Form 4 provides a leveling of combat stats once again, allthough speed is slightly higher , this form balances out the previous speed gain by augmenting strength and defence by a fair amount, but even then it is plain to see that at this rate , the changeling is following a build similar to saiyan,the only diffence being the changelings ki multiplier is higher and its powerlevel multiplier is lower.Form 4 is the culmination of a changelings power, although its appearance is deciving, compressing the previous size and power of form 3 into a considerably smaller form, all the power is condensed into a tremendous focal point, explaing the changelings massive power.Both cooler and freiza have this form Form 5/100% Form 4 This final form provides the final and true facade of the changelings refined power.Its Ki dwarfs that of many other races, even saiyans, and its powerlevel is substantial enough to sustain its life...Ultimately its strength grows to be slighty above average, while its defence is low, but higher than that of a saiyan, it has the second highest speed of any race, although the difference is so mild, it would be almost unnoticable.100% Form 4 is accessable by freiza only, it is the highest possible increase in power a changeling can hope to accomplish in its lifetime.Form 5 is the final transformation witnessed by the changeling race, and its power is slightly above that of 100% form 4, although it is only accessable by cooler.For gameplay purposes , both form 4, 100% and form 5 are equal in terms of power.Form 4, 100% appears exactly the same as form 4, whereas form 5 is of a more heavily armored humanesque stature Max Changeling Transformations Chart Stat Form 2 Form 3 Form 4 Form 5 Powerlevel x40 x1920 x138240 x8432640 Ki x32 x2560 x174080 x9574400 Strength x15 x120 x3000 x54000 Defence x11 x93.5 x1870 x28050 Speed x9 x207 x3726 x89424 Individual Changeling Transformations Chart Stat Form 2 Form 3 Form 4 Form 5 Powerlevel x40 x48 x72 x61 Ki x32 x80 x68 x55 Strength x15 x8 x25 x18 Defence x11 x8.5 x20 x15 Speed x9 x23 x18 x24